The Only One I Want
by shamrockroses
Summary: Kendall Perkins thinks about her feelings towards Kick Buttowski, finally settling on an answer.


**Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil ONESHOT, KickXKendall. I'm just obsessed with this cute couple, aren't I? Hope ya think its awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the show:)**

* * *

_**The Only One I Want**_

I have no idea how I feel about Kick Buttowski, the hotshot of Mellowbrook.

He calls himself some spectacular daredevil that can conquer anything. The kid actually thinks that he's better than everyone else. Yeah, congratulations, you can skateboard down a hill. Some stunt to do. I've been able to do that since I was two.

Okay, you got me. I've kept it hidden well since I was Brianna's age, but, I was exactly like Kick at one time. But that's a different story to tell.

He's obnoxious, self-centered, headstrong, and a pain in the neck to be around. I don't hate him, but liking him wouldn't exactly be the right way to describe it either. It's more like a hate you like you kind of thing. Not that I like him or anything. Why would you suggest that?

Yeah, Kick- excuse me- Clarence, actually kissed me at the movie theater before, and I liked the way his strong hands rested gently on both sides of my head, and how it lasted longer than I thought it would…

No Kendall. Don't… do that. Don't you dare think like that. He only kissed you to hide from Pantsie, the usher and best friend of Brad Buttowski, Kick's older brother. Pantsie just got promoted to the assistant manager at the time for the theater. So of course that was the day where Kick and Gunther wanted to go see Rock Callahan's Zombie Motocross. And it was natural for Kick to do something to piss him off, because the usher was chasing the daredevil for whatever crazy think he did.

He doesn't like me. Get that through your thick head, Kendall.

He. Does. Not. Like. You.

Clarence Buttowski doesn't believe in love. He believes in dangerous, reckless things that are gonna get him killed.

All he did was use me.

Used me.

The disposable way.

I felt complete hatred for him there, treating me like an object. Nobody does that to me, they know better than to mess with my feelings. But I guess Clarence doesn't care about my feelings because he acted without thinking. Again. I mean, the boy could have maybe warned me that he was planning to lip lock with me!

So I lashed out, and gave him away. I can't even describe the anger I was feeling. It was like… taking over me. I probably would have gone on a furious rampage if Gunther hadn't shown up, saying it was just getting good. I have to agree with him, it w-

God, stop doing that, Kendall!

Then there was this other time where we had to stop playing dodge ball in gym due to the "injuries" some people were getting. So they swapped it for dance appreciation. Now I was mad that we had to stop playing my favorite game of competition, but I was secretly thrilled that the school officials were actually letting us dance. Not to brag, but I've been taking private dance lessons since I was three. But enough about me, back to the story. Not only would I be able to dance in my own unique style, but I was also going to be able to show it off.

Although, all of that went down the drain when Mr. Vickle, one of my many eccentric neighbors, stated that we had to have partners. Partners. To dance with. This school doesn't even allow hugging!

Well, the next thing I know, I'm the only one left without a partner. Figures. No boy wants to hang around me, except for Ronaldo. At the time. He and I broke up due to, well, him. Everyone thought I was too bossy and intelligent for them.

All a sudden, I heard Mr. Vickle ask who didn't have a partner yet. That was my cue.

"Uh, I don't have a partner."

Guess who was the lucky boy? You guessed right. The one and only Clarence "Kick" Buttowski.

So now I was stuck with the adrenaline junkie as my dance partner. But, I got to admit, Kick was actually an okay dancer. Not as good as me, of course. But he was good. He danced fervently with me, like he was actually trying. The whole partner thing surprisingly worked out between us. Both of us had this awesome plan to combine his dance style and mine to win. And I don't know why I did, but I felt comfortable with him touching me on the waist, or my back. The feeling of serenity I felt when I was in his arms was just right. I never wanted to leave them. It felt almost…

Like I belong there.

Not knowing why or how I felt that way got on my nerves, but that was how I felt and that's how it stayed throughout the whole dance.

When Kick dipped me down on the last part of our beautiful, winning dance, he whispered something to me, like he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"You are so elegant." Wow, I can tell you now, he had this reckless look on his face that made me nearly faint. He was just so… dreamy…

I let it slip, captivated so far in.

"And you're so awesome."

I swear to you right now, and I'm not overreacting, but I thought that Kick was actually going to kiss me, the enemy.

But, love is a series of disappointments, broken only by dark spells of depression.

Somebody totally ruined that special moment that only came once-in-a -life -time. They probably did it out of an absent mind, but it destroyed the feelings that I had felt.

"KISS HER!"

There was one more time in which I felt weird around Clarence. (A/N I'm not even gonna talk about Power Play, it's a disappointment in my mind.)

When our hands accidently got stuck together caused by the extra sticky cave sap that I had found to surprise Ronaldo. The abnormally small daredevil and I, the nerd, had to sneak around town unseen. Everyone would surely think that we were boyfriend and girlfriend if we just strutted through town holding hands.

Eww.

Traveling towards Ronaldo's garage to get the mixture was harder than you think. There was many obstacles in our way. For instance, Mouth, Gordon Gibbles, Wacky Jackie, and Ronaldo. Clarence and I had to lie our way through each of them. With a little makeup, moldy sandwiches, and having to hang off of a balcony while a bunch of pigeons were pecking at your fingers, we got through each of them, hand in hand. But that last barrier was the most memorable one.

The store that I was standing in front of with Clarence, well, Ronaldo was in it, and ready to exit. And I don't think he would be too thrilled if he walked out to see his girlfriend and sworn nemesis holding hands.

Let's just say this now, loud and clear. Going out with Ronaldo was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, right? Mine was just a big one.

I had to act quickly. Finding a trench-coat, I slipped it on nonchalantly over my clothes, then found a large sun hat and smacked it onto Kick's helmeted head. I knew what I had to do to really disguise us.

Slamming my lips onto his, Kick and I kissed for the second time. I couldn't help but notice the sharp intake of breath that he took at the beginning of the kiss, and how through it, he relaxed and placed his free hand on my waist, moving down to my hips and deepening it. I kind of liked the way his mouth moved up and down on mine, and how he pulled me closer.

But that was probably just my imagination getting the best of me. I'm denying that I like Kick Buttowski, and I will keep denying it until I find myself face to face with him again and he asks me if he can kiss me. Which will never happen because I'm sure he'll always stay a short little runt.

I'm sure many girls admire his low, smooth voice. Or the way his cute butt shakes when he walks. More noticeably, that cute smirk and signature pose of his that's so stupid but so cute at the same time, and how he's just so adorable…

Okay, yes, I admit it. My heart skips a beat a little even when I see his name. He doesn't mean anything to me. He means everything to me.

So, I now conclude that I love Kick Buttowski. A lot. That's how I really feel.

Shit.

8 billion people in the world, and he's the only one I want.

* * *

**Did ya like it? WELL REVIEW!**

**Notice how throughout the story, Kendall was fighting herself on the inside, and how she kept switching from Clarence to Kick. She finally settled on Kick.**

**Well tell me how awesome you thought this was (heh heh) and alert me of any concerns. R&R! Remember, this is a ONESHOT.**


End file.
